A Lost Boy And A Fallen Bird
by BraveBirdArtist
Summary: Youth and Beauty, that's all she wanted, and escape from her abuse. He wanted the same, but soon decided that he wanted her too. His three hundred years of adventure, her despair and secrets, they will soon both return to StoryBrooke. But this time, together, and this time, for the world. Will there be another savour to their combined curse? What can stop them now, side by side?R&R
1. All Men Are The Same

**Disclaimer. You all know how this goes, if I owned Once Upon A Time, I'd love Robbie Kay to the ends of the earth no matter what his girlfriend says. So, have a fic made by a fan.**

**Also, you don't review, I don't write. Well no, I'll still write. But I wont POST if you don't. Feedback tells me how I'm doing, I don't know what I'm doing is good, I don't do it.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x-x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Her breath falls in heavy, quick rasps; her feet flitting over the dirt almost floating over it with her light footfalls. With each step she leaves a bigger space between her and that... Place.

She hates it, she's tortured and abused by everyone... There. Living in a city of men, even a small one, sucks. She stifles a whimper as she stubs her toe on a dead log, biting her split lip hard enough to draw the blood back.

She grunts, stumbling forward on heavy feet through the thicker bush. She sees the next town's light glowing through the brush, and pushes herself a little harder.

Shouts sound behind her when her foot slams down hard on a dry branch, making a loud snap.

She takes in a breath and holds it, turning behind a tree as a group of five or six men blunder pass. "I saw her this way!" They call.

She waits until the hollering quiets, spitting her blood on the dirt. She presses hard on the split in her lip, blood gushing over her fingers as a sharp tang of hurt laces over her.

Her eyes turn dark as her tongue sweeps over her bottom lip, tasting the salty substance. She closes her eyes, willing her heart rate to slow.

As she steps out from behind the tree, the hair on her neck rises and a shudder ripples through every muscle. She knows she's being watched, but if it were those dastardly drunks, she would have been attacked already.

She doesn't belong here, and she knows it. This land, this realm, it is not hers. She's from a world without magic, but her life was shattered by a deal. A foolish deal at that, it was.

She pranced out on her right foot, twirling with her arms wide open as she leapt and pressed her left foot firmly into the dirt, sweeping the opposite way. She skipped a short distance, then spun and took off.

The cold, dark presence of the unknown presence's gaze does not throw her off as she runs. Her bare feet are numb, and she can no longer feel the sticks digging into them as she fleets for the harbour.

She's after a pirate, a pirate to take her where she will never grow up. She wants youth and beauty... Her name is Raven, sometimes referred to as Raven Feather, or more commonly known as Ravenna. Ravenna Hood, sister of Elijah Hood, her adoptive brother.

He was the only one in that town that she would ever miss. But he could not leave with her, he had a life to live. A destiny, and she knew his destiny was an important one. More importantly, the child he would one day have... That he had promised her to name Robin in honour.

The soaked branches dripped through in many places, coating her often in rain water. She could see the first road right there a short distance away.

She pushed even harder, to go even faster, and just when she was about to get there she caught her foot on a log and tumbled quickly to the ground. She quickly dislodged herself, wincing as a jolt of pain hit her ankle. Was running away not supposed to be easier?

She crawled up to her feet again, her hands burning from the wet dirt that dug into her palms. Her fingers were stiff and she flexed them as she looked around worriedly, for anyone who might have heard her go down. She almost thought she saw two viridian eyes in the brush...

But before she knew it, whatever she had seen was gone... If she had even really seen it at all. She stepped out onto the road, the gravel digging in at the first few meters before smoothing into stone.

She huddles close to buildings, trying to avoid rain- and people. She spotted a fluttering red fabric on a market table, and moves closer, seeing the marketer busy making a deal.

She quickly nabs the coat and steps back around the corner, quickly and clumsily pushing her arms through the sleeves, and throwing up the hood over her head to hide her appearance.

She huddled into the coat, crossing her arms to keep it closed as she ran down the sideways. The rain pattered on the hard stone paths that ran along the gravel roads, though most people were on the road since few carriages were about.

She stepped around a corner onto the sideway of a main road, looking to the right where far down the road was a castle- and the men of her town walking out onto the road three blocks down.

She immediately took a chance and turned left, down towards the harbour. She hid behind a barrel of rum, near a table of bread where a boy sat talking to she assumed a crew member.

She reached between the barrels for a piece of bread, and as soon as the grain was in her grasp, wrenched her hand back. She pressed her back hard against the barrel, heart racing. She'd always been and always would be a thief. As long as she needed to be, anyway.

She hoped one day the life like that would end, and she was so close. She would stow away on their boat until she found the pirate she seeked, and they would take her to a place where she could become a new person, and then she would worry about staying young forever.

She crawled to the end of the row of barrels, peeking around the last one to see the crew member walking the other way, and the boy sitting and playing with a loaf.

She breathed out slowly, revelling in the calm that she felt around her. She felt uncomfortable suddenly, but before she could recognize the feeling, she darted down the dock towards a large navy ship.

Half way down she heard footsteps behind her, but barely looked back, guessing it was the boy. However the icy grip of the same unknown gaze she'd felt in the forest grazed her skin.

She slowed, and instantly knew this was a mistake. The dock creaked under her foot falls, heavy and tired. Her ankle ached, but she forced herself to push on despite it.

She leapt onto the ship, and immediately slid to her knees at the grate to lower deck. She lifted the grate, and slid in. She shuddered at the lack of wind buffeting her, and could hear a footfall above deck just as she was closing the grate.

She practically jumped down the stairs, landing hard on her ankle and holding back a pained keen. She stumbled on the hurt leg for a moment, then quickly threw her back to the corner between a barrel and the ship's wall.

She heard the grate slide, scratching against the wood as it was lifted. Heavy footfalls and quieter drips echoed through the lower cabin, creaking as the taut rope of the hammocks swung.

The footfalls stopped she assumed at the bottom of the stairs, as all had gone silent. She slowly, quietly, began letting out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Suddenly a firm hand grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, making her stumble again on her sore leg. All the air rushed out of her at once and the quick breath she took to restore her composure nearly choked her from the stench of sweat.

She hadn't noticed the body stench in the cabin before, but she definitely did now, blubbering like a fish as she coughed hard. He dragged her towards the stairs, and she struggled.

She pushed at his hand with her free one, trying to plant her feet and run back to her hiding place. "Stow away." He muttered to her, pulling her hard to put her in front of him.

He shoved her to the stairs and then stood in the way of her and the cabin. He shoved her forwards, taking a step up onto the stairs.

She climbed out the open grate, and saw crew members coming aboard. She tried to make a break for the edge of the ship, preferring death over captive of men any day. The waves were storm like, lapping at the sky in great vastness.

However, the boy caught her arm again and wrenched her back, offer her feet to sit on the deck. She immediately tried to clamber to her feet, wincing at the pins and needles in her ankle.

"Captain, we have a stow away!" He called. His hair was light, like the captain's, short and slightly curled. She guess he was son of the captain, and rolled her eyes at the thought. What a happy family.

The captain turned towards her, silvery blue eyes gleaming with interest. "Is that so? Then she shall be punished." He announced and carols of 'aye!' ran throughout the crew.

She immediately remembered the first time she heard that, when she'd been caught stealing. She'd stolen gold to buy medicine in this very town for Elijah, he'd gotten better but she'd been beaten.

She dodged to her left, grabbing the dagger of a nearby crew member out of it's spot on his belt. She turned and took a swing at the boy, who let her go in such surprise.

She dropped the knife and ran to the edge of the ship, turning to face them as she stepped back onto the ledge. She was surprisingly balanced as the boat teetered in the wind.

"That's a suicide, Lass, I'd step back onto the boat and take your punishment." He warned, seeming concerned. Why would he be concerned, if only to let his crew beat her, or beat her himself.

She grinned, feeling she'd finally beat them, the cursed men, as she started to step back towards the dark, menacing waves below that threatened to steal all air from her lungs and sound from her ears and view from her eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x-x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**And there you go! Ravenna Hood, adoptive Aunt to Robin Hood. You'll see why this all happens soon.**

**_Chapter Theme is 'Lies' by Marina And The Diamonds Zeds Remix- which is Ravenna Hood's theme_.**


	2. I Know That Feeling

**Disclaimer- see ch1. So, this chapter is shorter... For the sake of suspense and such. But trust the plot twists coming in the near future, okay? I might post a halloween special halloween night, maybe. MAYBE. Enjoy~ Also, NO ASSUMPTION. By the end of this chapter, you'll wanna just say EXACTLY who the person in question is. Don't. I PROMISE it's not who you think it is.**

**~~~~~~~~~~x-x~~~~~~~~~~**

Another young boy with dark hair grabbed her and pulled her on deck as she stepped back. She tottered and fell into the other young boy. He held her upright.

She grabbed at the dagger again, and swings at him, then points it to the captain when she is released. "I'd rather die than be any toy to you and your dastardly crew!" She cried out in rage, almost anguish.

"Where would you possibly get that thought, Lass?" Asked the captain in a sheer confusion, seeing horror and doubt not quite hidden by defiance in her eyes.

"You, you men, you're all the same!" She spat with conviction, a sort of venom that the two younger boys nearest her flinched at. Noting the bruises and cuts up and down her frame, he realizes what she meant.

She did not want to die instead of pay a favour, it's not what she expects. She expect to be beaten, emotionally tortured, and tortured in the other ways no girl her age should be subject to.

"No, no, Lass..." He said, a saddened softness in his voice. "I decree that in exchange for shelter on and off this ship, and food wherever we go this... Lass... Shall serve as a member of our crew!" He commanded loudly and proudly, standing tall.

Echoes of 'aye!' sounded around her, and surprise was evident on her face. "Ravenna... It's Ravenna- Hood." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

"Welcome to the crew Ravenna." The captain winked at her and then gestured at himself and the two boys. "I am Captain Keller Jones, and this is my son Stephen Jones. Oliver is- was- a stow away like yourself. We've made him the same deal."

Oliver was always looking at the deck under his feet, the captain, or Stephen she noticed. She tried to catch his gaze but he seemed to be avoiding it, she hoped he did not dislike her.

"Lads, why don't you take Ravenna to one of the hammocks to sleep for tonight, and give her something dry to wear, aye?" Captain Jones suggested, and I followed Stephen below deck.

He grabbed an eggshell shirt and black pants and handed them to me, pointing at a hammock at the end of the cabin. "You can sleep in my hammock, we have to prepare the ship to sail."

She nodded, and then noticed him lifting a blanket and latching it on lantern hooks from the ceiling. She heard him mumble something, and she quickly shed the soaked red cloak.

**~~~~~~~~~~x-x~~~~~~~~~~**

When she was done changing, she picked up her clothing and offered it to Stephen. "What do I do with these?" She asked, and he took them to lay out on a barrel- the same one she'd hid behind.

She helped him take the blanket down, and he gave it to her to use. Then without anything being said, he turned and walked back up the steps onto the deck, closing the grate.

Now, it was time to do the impossible.

Figure out how to get on a hammock of course, that is. She sat the sloppily folded blanket on a barrel and contemplated the strange means of sleep. She turned and tried sitting on it, but it slipped from under her and she fell onto her butt.

She frowned and stood, she carefully stepped one foot over the other side, but when she tried to bring one foot up onto the hammock, it fell that way. Of course dumping her onto the lower deck.

Practically howling with frustration, she decides on a logical approach, climbing on nearer one of the ends. She carefully takes the blanket and unfolds it over herself, letting out a content hum at the change from cold rushing rain.

Before she knew it she sunk into an uncomfortable sleep, the creaking of the ship lulling her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~x-x~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She opened her eyes in a start, as the ship was rocking badly, rattled by vicious waves. She fell out of her hammock onto a flooded floor, and it took her quite a bit to get up.

She swayed with the ship and tiredness, a sort of dizzy, stumbling mess. She cried out as the ship was tossed and she fell on her side. She crawled towards the stairs, fear of drowning driving her as a new wave of water filled the cabin.

She dug her nails into the wood, some of the wrenched nails bleeding into the swaying water. She reached the steps, crouching, and leapt up to grip the grate.

She shrieked as one nail broke off completely in her attempt, but she held on. The sudden dizziness brought nausea and she turned her head to gag, and soon later she spat up some vomit.

She tried to plant her feet, and pushed the grate open. She was nearly chucked onto the deck, but leaned back to avoid it. The ship however dipped forward and flung her to her stomach on the deck.

She then noticed something really strange, there was no one on the ship, except a dark figure at the wheel. She didn't recognize them, too tall to be either Stephen or Oliver, and too short to be a crew member.

She almost thought it was Elijah, her adoptive brother, until she half crawled half slid to the steps up to the wheel and saw a frustrated expression in bright viridian eyes.

She recognized the glow, and more than that, the feeling. It was there, faint, but there. A dark, icy cold feeling, almost drowned by a feeling of warmth and familiarity.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~x-x~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay, I hope you liked it. Remember, no reviews, no chapters. At least, I wont POST them if you don't review. GREAT though, you guys really like this, 53 views I think it was today or yesterday. Only like seven people didn't actually read this. I'm so happy you guys are interested!**

**Please, please, if you have a prediction (of the future, not the person on the boat) review and tell me what you think will happen next chapter! You wont know what happens until I post the chapter. ;3**

**_Chapter Theme is 'He's A Pirate' from the Pirates of the Caribbean_.**


	3. Wanted?

**Well then, here you go. Thanks to followers and favourites etc. You inspire me! I wasn't gonna post until I got reviews but I know people wont wanna read until Robbie Kay shows up XD how many of you would die if you met Robbie Kay? How many of you still (sadly) don't know who he is? Review! Tell me!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~x-x~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She gasped awake, to find the usual below deck that she'd slept in. She could not quite remember what she had dreamt of, but it left her feeling cold and... Something else.

She did however remember a look of concern in viridian green eyes, burning with passion and... What else? She could not quite place it.

She wiped away a literal drip of perspiration, and rose, jumping out of the hammock. Recoiling at the sudden quick motion, she stumbled around and murmured 'woah...' to herself.

She suddenly remembered the floor rocking hard beneath her, sending her to the floor, and held back the urge to vomit. She felt confused suddenly, based on the fact that the sea was very calm at that moment.

It could not be a memory, but instead of pondering, she stomped up the steps and into the sunlight. The smell of salt hit her hard and she was surprised at the smell of eggs, and that she could smell it over the salty sea air.

She wandered over to where Oliver watched Stephen preparing breakfast, and sat on a nearby barrel. Stephen pushed a plate of eggs and buttered bread towards her.

"Eat, Captain is sending us to town for a supply run today. We set sail tomorrow morning." Announced Oliver, not bothering to look over his shoulder, which bothered her to no end.

She muttered a thank, and took the plate. For not the first, and probably not the last time, she ate like she'd been starving. Within moments the eggs and bread were gone, leaving her nibbling on the remaining tiny bit of bread in her hand.

She waited patiently, however bored she was, for Oliver and Stephen to eat. By the time they were done, the sun was high in the sky at noon. She stood, practically itching to do something.

"Are we going now?" She asked, and Stephen nodded, wiping his mouth and smiling at her. Oliver, however burped, and thanked Stephen.

Stephen gestured for them to follow, and they left the ship and onto the dock. She was already grateful to be off the sea, and back on solid land. She wasn't sure how she'd manage without it.

"Give me your hand." Stephen demanded, holding out his own. She could swear she was flushed, but offered her hand. She understood when he poured some gold coins into her hand with his other hand.

She closed her palm over it, and slipped her hand in her pocket. Oliver however seemed angered when Stephen gave him some as well. "Why would you let her handle gold? She could run off with it!"

She grew angry at the strong belief in his words, but then, it was a perfectly logical thought that she might take it and leave. She rolled her eyes and Stephen sighed. "If she was going to, then she'd already be long gone, Oliver."

She smiled, glad that Stephen would support her... But it was really just logical. She would have run by now if she was planning on it, she could have robbed the lower deck, but had not.

Oliver simply snorted, and turned on his heal, headed to a fresh vegetable stand nearby. Stephen frowned in concern it seemed, but turned back to her with a grin.

"Can you find us some fruit? How ever much you can afford with that gold." He said, soon going off into the side streets, out of the open. She turned and walked off as well, not noticing Oliver's disappearance.

She froze, and turned when she saw none other than Oliver, gambling with a street performer. Cups, of course.

She saw the person try to flick the rock into their sleeve, but almost in reflex she flicked her wrist down, surprised when the rock simply fell back under the cup.

She raised her hands and stared at them for a moment before looking up, watching when Oliver received a large bag of gold for his win. He stuffed it in his pocket, and left.

She grinned mischievously, and walked over. She dropped the gold she had on the table. "Give me a try." She demanded, leaning her hands on the table.

The guy raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Never seen no Lass gamble before..." He stated, almost suspiciously. But he started rotating the cups, and when he moved one towards him, she tapped a finger.

When he settled the cups in their place, she selected the one in the middle, and he lifted it to reveal the rock. The man seemed astonished, but she took the bag of money he'd bet that she couldn't find it.

She turned and skipped away, unaware that across the small square, Stephen had been watching. She wandered around a bit, until she found the fruit stand she'd been to once before.

She bought an apple for each crew member, and even more immature nectarines, so they would last longer, as well as bananas. When she turned away from the stand she bumped right into Stephen.

Her entire face warmed up, and she didn't have to guess to know she was flushed. "I saw you earlier- risking that gold I gave you gambling." He cut straight to the chase, his expression stern. She suddenly felt pallid, looking up at him.

"I knew I could win, and look!" She half lied, practically shoving all the fruit into his arms. He took them and passed the subject with only a slight frown.

"Let's find Oliver." He said simply, turning away. She followed him down and around the town until they found the personnel in question.

As they were heading down an alley, Oliver ripped a piece of paper off the wall and whispered to Stephen. She stepped out around the corner but was pulled back almost immediately by Stephen, causing her to snap at him. "Hey!"

Behind her, a group of silver clad warriors marched past, royal guards no doubt about that. The crest on their shoulders suggested they were guards of Prince Arthur, a monarchist of this particular town.

He took the paper from Oliver, holding it up. "You're wanted?" He demanded for an answer, a glare darkening his features. She paled, stepping back in surprise.

Oliver grinned, pointing out the number above her head. "Their putting a pretty big cost on her, look at this. We would be set for life if we turn her in to Prince Arthur's guards." He suggested honestly.

She ripped the poster from Stephen's hands, and turned, taking off. She felt a familiar icy gaze on her, and turned to glance back at Stephen and Oliver. The two were arguing and Stephen was holding him back.

She looked forward... And walked right into Arthur's guards. She looked up at them, gripping the wanted poster to her chest. "Hey this is the wanted girl!" Announced one guard, and a sword pointed at her.

She swallowed hard, and closed her eyes tight, ready for them to grab her. To throw her in a cage, or slit her throat there.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~x-x~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well, what do you think? What will happen? Review! You will have to find out next chapter! If she dies, will someone bring her back, how? If she is captured and taken, will she be saved, how, when? Will something completely different happen, what? Simply review and find out!**

**_Chapter theme is Ravenna's theme, look at recently updated end of Chapter One to find out what it is_!**


End file.
